greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Long Way Back
is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season and the 145th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Everyone pulls together to help Callie and baby Sofia on their painstaking journeys to recovery in hopes of allowing mother and baby to finally meet. The sudden death of a clinical trial patient has Derek proceeding with more caution while Meredith makes a calculated and risky move. Alex treats a cranky old rich woman dying of cancer and gets an idea for a grandiose endeavor that is sure to get him the Chief Resident spot and Teddy is pleasantly surprised by the return of a familiar face. Full Summary Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres One week; 1 lb, 1 oz Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres is lying in her incubator. Cristina, Arizona, and Bailey are in Callie's room as she's trying to stretch her fingers. She manages to do that and they all cheer. Callie seems disappointed, but they remind her to take little steps. Mark comes in for a baby report. Arizona leaves to go see her. Sofia hasn't opened her eyes yet, but her brain bleed is still grade 1. Mark shows her a photo. Callie thinks she looks bigger. Bailey needs to check Callie's incision. Mark leaves for a consult. Callie asks Bailey if she can see her daughter today. Bailey has to disappoint her, because her infections aren't gone yet. Cristina tells her that Bailey would allow it if she could. Callie tries to give her the finger. Owen tells Gladys Pulcher to stop smoking. Her infections are getting worse. She only get them after their failed surgery. Owen and Alex tried to operate on her lung cancer, but it was too late. She's been in the hospital for three weeks and she wants to go home. Owen says there's no much else they can do. Owen says that if her white blood cell count is up to an acceptable level, she can go home. It's 0.8 now and he'd like it to be a 2. She tries to negotiate, but he says it doesn't work that way. She asks for a wheelchair so she can go smoke. April sees Stark and wants to talk, but he ignores her and walks off. Meredith says it's impressive that she broke his heart, because none of them thought he had one. Richard arrives and asks if she's working on the trial today. She is. She asks about his trial. He says Jackson is assisting him today. Meredith asks about Adele. He replies she's doing all right. He walks off and Meredith sees that something falls. She goes to pick up and sighs as she sees what it is. Alex finds Arizona looking at scans. The kid has 5 abdominal and cardiac defects. She was supposed to operate on the kid next week in Africa. Now that she has a very sick little girl of her own, she can't leave. Alex suggests they fly the kid out here, but Arizona already tried that. There's a lot of red tape and not enough money, and there are a dozen of other kids she wants to help. She's looking for someone to help in Africa. She feels bad about breaking her promise to help. Cristina tells Callie she can try to sit up in a couple of days. Callie wonders why Cristina isn't cutting up hearts somewhere. Cristina tells her about her fall-out with Teddy. Callie needs to see her baby. Cristina says she looks more like chicken than a baby, so it's better to wait until she's cuter. Callie says she's the worst godmother. April comes in and tells Callie that Sofia opened her eyes and looked at her. It makes Callie cry and Cristina sends her out to get pictures. Callie freaks out. If Sofia dies, she'll have missed her whole life. Meredith and Derek are in the OR. The patient is nervous. He has a heart rate of 102. Meredith is about to start drilling, but Derek stops her. Ed is having an MI. Derek starts CPR. Meredith wonders what happened. Ed has died. Richard wonders what happened. Meredith says there was nothing in his history. Derek will call the FDA to file a formal report and he's gonna shut the trial down pending the autopsy. He wants to know why they did not see this coming. Cristina is asking Stark when they might be able to move Sofia as it'll do Callie good. Stark says when Sofia's off the vent and when she has an immune system, because right now, Callie is a real threat to Sofia. Stark is surprised she couldn't figure that out herself as he thought she was a doctor, too. Jackson witnessed Stark's burn. Cristina asks him to help her. A pharmacist leaves the pharmacy as Meredith comes back with the envelope that was meant for Ed. It needs to go back in the lot since it was never opened. Meredith watches her type in her code. The pharmacist says she's sorry about her patient. Teddy comes to check on Henry, who's not feeling too well. He needs her to tell him if he has to go to the hospital or not. His blood sugar is 56, but he has no juice. Henry says she looks amazing and figures out she was on a date. Teddy says it's okay because the man was tedious. The only good thing that came out of it are the cannolis he gave her, which happen to be useful for Henry's hypoglycemic episode. He asks to hear about her date. Teddy says his name was Erwin. Alex enters Gladys's room as she's about to light a cigarette. He stops her and she asks what her number is. He says it's 0.6. She starts coughing. He wishes her results were better. She calls him a worthless bastard and tells him to get out of her face. Outside the room, Owen asks her how she took it. Alex says bitchy, because she's a bitch. Owen reminds him that Gladys is dying and alone. She hasn't had any visitors. Owen tells him to reserve his judgment. He asks Alex what his plan is for Chief Resident. His colleagues are all showing leadership potential. Alex blurts out African kids. He's going to bring over kids from Africa and get them badly needed surgeries. Owen says it sounds ambitious, and also like Alex just pulled it out of his butt. Alex pretends he's been planning it. Lexie overheard it and she says it came right out of his butt. Cristina comes over. It's time. Cristina wakes Callie up. The residents enter her room as Cristina asks Callie to relax. They wheel her out of her room and sneak her down the hallway. They move back when Bailey's approaching. Jackson walks up to her and makes her turn around by asking her about her day. While she gives him a speech about not needing that question now, the residents move Callie across the hallway behind her back. They arrive outside the NICU and Alex and April go inside to move Sofia to the window. Callie gets emotional and they give her some privacy. Callie tells her baby girl they are both messed up, but they are going to be fine. Meredith finds Derek. It turns out that Ed's family lied about his heart problems because they needed him to participate in the trial. While they are waiting for the FDA to respond, he wants to rescreen all the applications with a fine-tooth comb. He's busy trying to find a replacement for Ed. Meredith suggests Adele Webber. Derek says she's not eligible, but Meredith shows him what fell off Richard's sweater this morning. It's a Post-it that reads "This is Richard. Richard is your husband." Five weeks, two days; 2 lbs, 8 oz Sofia is still in her incubator. Arizona is talking to Jon, Callie's physical therapist. He's had it with Callie, who is uncooperative and insulting. Callie tells her to let the wuss go. Jon leaves. Callie says none of the therapists push her hard enough. Arizona reminds her it's a traumatic brain injury, not bootcamp. Callie wants to walk down the aisle and she wants to hold her baby. She drops her ball and gets frustrated. Arizona says she's sorry. Callie asks her to bring her the balls, then. Alex tells Stark he has 8 patients from 3 different countries, all from the Namboze clinic. He looks through all his papers and eventually finds what he's looking for. He has a cardiac defect, a brain tumor, and idiopathic gangreen. Owen got him into touch with a military guy about ground transport. Owen also wants to operate pro bono, like Robbins, Bailey, Shepherd, and Sloan. Stark has heard enough. He asks how Alex's gonna pay all this. Alex was hoping Stark would find money in his budget. Alex thinks the project is worth hospital funding. Stark disagrees. He says it's worth nothing. Alex is mad, but Stark won't fund a half-assed plan. He gets paged. Stark says Alex is not one of the people who can pull something like this off. Two hours have passed, so it's time for Alex to turn Gladys over. She says she should sue his ass for 10 grand per bedsore on her ass. That way, she'll die richer than she already is. Alex realizes something and suggests she do something good with her money. She could donate to a good cause. He tells her about his plan. He needs a 100 grand to get things started. She tells him to get out of her face. Meredith tells Derek that Adele scored a 23, so she's worse compared to last time. The upside is she can participate in the trial. Meredith suggests they slip her the drug on the side because she's declining so fast, but Derek says no. The FDA is gonna be harder on them than ever, and anything that could taint the results could ruin the trial and their careers. Sofia's in heart failure so she needs to go back on the vent. She needs surgery. Arizona is making calls, but non one is available or wants to do it. Stark says the baby is out of time, so they are stuck with him. Also, since Arizona is technically not related to the baby, the hospital can't have an ethical objection to Arizona being in the OR with him. That way, she can look over his shoulder. Arizona thanks him. April asks if she should prep the baby. Stark says yes, since it seems like he's stuck with April. Callie is pushing a gurney with Cristina on it down the hall. They pass Meredith and Callie tells her that Cristina is her new physical therapist because she does what Callie tells her to do. Cristina is looking into Teddy's charts because she hasn't seen a cardio surgery in a month. She stole the charts so she'll be prepare when Teddy comes crawling back. Meredith hops onto the gurney and tells Cristina that Adele can join the trial. They turn around a corner and see Alex and Lexie discussing Alex asking a patient for money. Alex explains it's for his African project, and the old hag has no one but her cats to leave her money to. Arizona comes over and makes the residents scatter. Callie tells her she did 4 laps. Arizona tells her that Sofia needs surgery. They then see that Callie's incision is bleeding. Callie falls and Arizona catches her. She calls for help. Cristina joins Bailey in the OR. Bailey says Callie worked herself into a rupture. Cristina says she should've forced her to stop, but Callie never complained of pain. Bailey says she's been telling Callie to slow down for weeks, but she wouldn't listen. Mark comes in to check as Arizona calls him. Arizona tells him that Sofia's surgery has just begun. Stark asks her to keep it down a bit. Alex is in Gladys's room, showing her pictures of the sick African kids. He asks her to help them. Gladys says she's gonna get him fired and sue him and the hospital. She doesn't ever want to see his face again. Mark informs Arizona that Callie's surgery has gone well. However, Sofia isn't doing so good because the PDA ripped. Mark asks Arizona what's going on, but she doesn't reply. He rushes out of Bailey's OR and finds Arizona outside Stark's OR. She couldn't bring herself to stay. Mark goes in to check and opens the door to tell her she needs to be in there. Arizona returns. Stark has fixed it and everything's fine now. Lexie is in Gladys's room, but she Gladys won't let her touch her. Alex appears in the doorway and Lexie says she's been asking for him. Gladys needs Alex to turn her over, as Lexie can't do it. Alex says he will for 100 grand. He sticks to that number as it's not a negotiation. She tells him not to pretend to be smart, but he bounces back that she shouldn't pretend to be poor. She agrees to the 100 grand. He gets in the room to roll her over. Henry lets Teddy into his apartment and she tells him her date made pay for parking, and that was before dinner. She brought Henry some of the delicious pasta. Teddy says the guy's hair was longer than hers, but his ponytail wasn't visible on his online photo. Alex tells Meredith to meet him at Joe's later, because he's buying. She asks what's up. The dragon lady in room 1022 gave him 100 grand. That's what happens when you break the rules. Alex gets paged and runs off, yelling "no!". He arrives in Gladys's room, where Lexie calls time of death. Gladys had an arrhythmia. Alex needs her to come back because he almost had the money. "You bitch!" he says. Meredith sits down with Adele in the waiting room. She's waiting for Richard to finish up. Adele asks her if she's on call. Meredith says yes. Meredith asks her how she's feeling, because she knows from her experience how hard it is. Adele says she has no use for her side of it. She thought she could live with it, that it'd go away, but clearly, she was wrong. Meredith says she's sorry. Adele tells her that if she really is, she should stop. She addresses Meredith as Ellis and says she thinks that Richard is in love with her. She asks Ellis to give him back to her. Meredith says it's not Ellis, but Adele keeps begging her to give Richard back. Meredith then says he's all hers, which calms Adele down. 12 weeks; 5 lbs, 8 oz Sofia is in a regular bed in the NICU. Callie picks her up as Bailey comes over. She was coming to check on Sofia, who's looking good. Callie just got here so she doesn't want to go back to bed. Bailey tells Callie she can go home. Her vitals are stable and her balance is good, and she's obviously strong enough to hold her baby, so she can go home. Alex gets out of the trailer with his stuff. A policer officer tells him it'll cost him 500 pounds to get it out of impound. He really should have paid his tickets. The trailer is dragged away. Richard tells Adele he'll come see her as soon as she's done. Adele asks Meredith to make Richard stop fussing over her. A nurse takes Adele away and Meredith tells Richard she'll go into surgery right after the MRI. Richard thanks Meredith for everything she did. She caught it first and she's been looking after Adele since. Richard admits he's made a lot of mistakes and it took him a lot of years to realize he just wants to be with Adele. Meredith's given him the best chance to do that. Alex gives his colleagues files of their assigned African kid. The first group of children gets here tonight. He's been telling them that all week. Every resident is in charge of their kid. Lexie notes that Alex is melting down due to all the stress. Arizona comes over and tells him that the kids just touched down in DC. She hugs him and tells him he did it. She never thought he could do it, but he did. She compliments him. Alex runs off to throw up in a trash can. He tells Lexie he's in so much trouble. Lexie is looking through Alex's paperwork and she can't believe he let this happen. Alex says people started saying yes to things and he was paying but he maxed out his cards and the balls were rolling and the planes and military transport were reserved, so he couldn't say "Never mind, keep your dying kids where they are." He's in serious debt. Lexie says this is fraud. He's actually grifted people. Lexie says could go to jail, but Alex has disappeared. Meredith uses the code to break into the pharmacy. She takes the envelope that's meant for Adele. She sneaks it out under her lab coat and enters an exam room. She closes the blinds and uses the lightbox to read the paper inside the envelope. She sees Adele is set to receive the placebo. She returns the envelope to the pharmacy. She takes the content from next envelope back to the exam room. This one contains the active agent. As she leaves the exam room, Alex comes over to give her the file for her African kid. The envelope content falls from under her labcoat. He wonders what she's doing. She claims she's just working and walks off, as Lexie comes over with a letter from a lawyer for Alex. Back in the pharmacy, Meredith switches the envelope contents so that Adele is receiving the active agent. As she leaves the pharmacy, Alex is telling Lexie he doesn't want to see the letter. The kids will get their surgeries and he'll go to jail, he doesn't care anymore. He wants to rip the letter, but Lexie stops him. It's a $200,000 check from Gladys. Alex is emotional. "That bitch," he says. Adele is on the OR table. Derek starts drilling. A nurse comes in with the envelope. Meredith opens the letter and Derek's happy to see that Adele will receive the active agent. Derek gets ready to inject it. Callie is rubbing Sofia's belly. She tells Stark she doesn't want to go home until Sofia can come. Stark says Sofia can go home because she has three doctors at home, as long as she passes the infant carrier test. Arizona explains to Mark that that means that Sofia has to sit in an infant carrier for an hour with no apnea of bradycardia. Mark is sure Sofia is gonna nail the test. He leaves to get the carrier. Arizona gives Stark a kiss on his cheek to thank him. April tells Stark that people are kindly talking about him. They call him kind, funny, and compassionate. She's glad that people are getting to know and like the Robert that she got to know. She thinks he deserves that. He tells her it's Dr. Stark. In his apartment, Henry is lighting candles as he's waiting for Teddy. He's prepared a dinner. There's a knock and he opens the door. It's Teddy. He asks her how it went. She says it's actually still going. She met this guy before and now he's back in town, and it's great. She just came by to give him that pasta he loves. He takes it and thanks her. She's sorry she can't stay. He hides his disappointment and tells her to go. She says she'll call him and leaves. Teddy gets in a car and thanks the man for stopping so she could go check on her friend. The man is Andrew, the trauma counselor. He says he was glad to do it. He asks if he should take her home now. She leans in and kisses him. She says she might be taking him home. April, Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Bailey are counting down the seconds. The hour has passed, meaning Sofia passed the test. Cristina and Owen are watching, too. Cristina can't believe she's leaving. Owen says she's cute. Cristina was talking about Callie, her last cardio patient. She asks Owen if Teddy even talks about her. Owen is still paying attention to how cute the baby is. Cristina talks about the autonomic response that keeps people from eating them. April takes a picture for the grad wall. Mark and Arizona are packing, but Callie suddenly yells to stop. She's not ready for Sofia to leave. She needs to be watched and anything could go wrong. Cars are not safe. Callie needs Mark to take Sofia out of the carrier. Bailey stops her. She tells Callie that cars aren't the only dangerous things for babies, but Callie just feels this way because she's a parent now. It will pass, mostly. Derek and Meredith are in bed. Derek wishes he could tell Richard that Adele got the active agent. Meredith says she does, too. A shuttle with the African kids has arrived in the ambulance bay. Jackson and Lexie help Alex to get the children off the shuttle. They take the kids inside. Callie is in a wheelchair, holding Sofia, as an orderly wheels her out of the hospital. Arizona is walking with her and Mark is waiting for them by the car. He takes the diaper bag from Arizona and Callie nervously smiles, finally able to go home. Cast 7x19MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x19CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x19AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x19MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x19RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x19CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x19MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x19LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x19OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x19ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 7x19TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x19AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x19JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x19DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x19GladysPulcher.png|Gladys Pulcher 7x19RobertStark.png|Robert Stark 7x19AndrewPerkins.png|Andrew Perkins 7x19AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 7x19HenryBurton.png|Henry Burton 7x19EdBeckert.png|Ed Beckert 7x19Jon.png|Jon 7x19PoliceOfficer.png|Police Officer with Alex Karev 7x19Pharmacist.png|Pharmacist 7x19DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Doris Roberts as Gladys Pulcher *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Robert Stark *James Tupper as Dr. Andrew Perkins *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Scott Foley as Henry Burton Co-Starring *Newell Alexander as Ed Beckert *T'Shaun Barrett as Jon *Maurice Whitfield as Police Officer *Anne Leyden as Pharmacist Uncredited *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox Medical Notes Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **Brain bleed **Heart failure **Patent ductus arteriosus *'Doctors:' **Robert Stark (pediatric surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Mechanical ventilation **PDA ligation A week after birth, Sofia still only weighed 17 ounces. She had a grade I brain bleed and apnea spells when she slept. Four weeks and two days later, she weighed 2 lbs., 8 oz. and was in heart failure, meaning she had to go back on the ventilator and she needed surgery to close her ductus arteriosus. Arizona called around town to find a pediatric surgeon to operate, but when she couldn't get one, Stark said that he knew she didn't like him, but he had done the surgery before and he would let Arizona be in the OR because the hospital wouldn't object to it so that she could watch. In surgery, the PDA ripped, but Stark was able to repair the damage and finish the surgery. When she was 12 weeks old, she weighed 5 lbs., 8 oz. and after passing an infant carrier test, she was discharged to go home. Callie Torres *'Diagnosis:' **Traumatic brain injury **Abdominal wound dehiscence with a small eviseration *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Physical therapy **Surgery One week after the accident, Callie was still working on retraining her brain. Her goal for the day was to straighten her fingers, which she did briefly before clenching again. Cristina told her that her incision was healing well and in a few days, she could try sitting up on her own. She wanted to try immediately because she wanted to recover enough to see Sofia. Four weeks and two days later, Callie was pushing her physical therapy to the point where she had gone through three physical therapists in a month. She pushed Meredith and Cristina around on a gurney as exercise, which resulted in an abdominal rupture which caused her to collapse into Arizona's arms. She was then rushed into surgery where Bailey repaired the damage. Eight weeks later, she was healed and stable enough to go home. Gladys Pulcher *'Diagnosis:' **Lung cancer **Post-op infection **Bed sores *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Gladys was in the hospital with a post-op infection after an unsuccessful surgery to treat her lung cancer. She'd been in the hospital for three weeks and wanted to go home. However, her white blood cell count was too low. Upon re-test, her white count went down instead of up. Four weeks later, she was still in the hospital. She had bed sores from being immobile in her bed. She unfortunately coded and was unable to be resuscitated not long after that. She was pronounced dead at 21:44. Ed Beckert *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's disease **Heart condition **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Ed was one of the patients in Derek's Alzheimer's trial. He was in the OR to receive his treatment, but he had a heart attack before they could inject it and he died. They discovered that he had a heart condition that he hadn't told Shepherd about. Arizona's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Cardiac and abdominal defects *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona looked at the scans of one of her African patients whom she was meant to operate on during her trip back to Africa. However, due to the premature birth of her own daughter, she was unable to return to Africa as planned, meaning she couldn't operate on him. Henry Burton *'Diagnosis:' **Diabetes **Hypoglycemic episode *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Henry took his blood sugar and it was 56, so Teddy brought him a dessert. Adele Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's disease *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **NGF Surgical trial Adele's Alzheimer's had progressed to the point where she was eligible for Derek's trial when a spot became available. Meredith traded the packets in the pharmacy to ensure that Adele would receive the active agent. Meredith's African Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Optic glioma *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Alex assigned Meredith to a five year old kid with optic glioma who was coming to Seattle to have surgery. Music "Slow Motion" - Little Red "These Broken Hands of Mine" - Joe Brooks "Neighbors" - Now Now "Love You Strongly" - Amy Stroup "Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks" - The National Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song It's A Long Way Back, originally sung by The Ramones. *This episode scored 10.67 million viewers. *The code for the pharmacy which stores all of the "Alzheimer's Trial" files is 1211. It can be seen briefly when a pharmacist enters the code and when Meredith sneaks into the room. Gallery Episode Stills 7x19-1.png 7x19-2.png 7x19-3.png 7x19-4.jpg 7x19-5.jpg 7x19-6.jpg 7x19-7.jpg Quotes :Alex: Discharge her please. I'll pay you. ---- :Callie: I need to see my baby. :Cristina: She's mostly tubes and wires. And she looks more like a chicken than a baby. Like a featherless, beakless chicken. You want to wait until she's cuter. :Callie: You're the worst godmother ever. :Cristina: You picked me. ---- :Callie: (about Sofia) So, today, I can see her today? :Bailey: I'm sorry... :Callie: (whines) No. :Bailey: But until you can be mobilized and your infections are completely gone, you cannot see her and she cannot leave the NICU. (pouts and turns away from Bailey) Now, you know I would if I could. You know that, right? (Callie just ignores her, and keeps looking away) Yang, tell her I would. (leaves) :Cristina: She would. If she could. (holds up her hand, but still can't extend her fingers) Are you giving me the finger? :Callie: Yes, I am. :Cristina: Good job. ---- :April: She opened her eyes. Sofia, she looked right at me, I saw her sweet little eyes, they... they're beautiful. They look just like yours. Oh, my God, I should've taken pictures. (Callie starts to cry) Why didn't I do that? Oh, no, oh God, no, I'm so sorry. :Cristina: April, go get the pictures! Callie... Callie... (Callie tries to sit up) No, Callie, don't. Stop it. You're ripping your sutures. :Callie: (sobbing) I am missing her. :Cristina: I know. I know, honey, I know. :Callie: She could die, and I'll never... I could miss her whole life! ---- :Adele: (to Meredith) Are you in love with him? If you're in love with him then I don't know what you should do, but I think, God help me, Ellis, I think he's in love with you. But if you're not, please, give him back. :Meredith: Adele, it's Meredith, not Ellis. It's Meredith. I'm her daughter. Ellis is gone. She died. :Adele: (crying) Please give me back my husband. Please. :Meredith: H-He's yours. He's all yours. ---- :Mrs. Poulter: (to Alex) Get in here. This ham-fisted, twit doesn't know to roll me. :Alex: You asked me not to come back. :Mrs. Poulter: Just shut your hole and get in here before this idiot breaks my spine. :Alex: 100 grand. :Mrs. Poulter: What?! :Lexie: Alex, don't. :Alex: Gimme a hundred grand and I'll come in. :Lexie: Mrs. Poulter, he's... he's joking. H-He doesn't mean that. :Mrs. Poulter: 50. :Alex: 100. :Mrs. Poulter: 75. :Alex: One hundred grand, final offer. :Mrs. Poulter: You don't know how to negotiate. :Alex: I'm not negotiating. :Mrs. Poulter: Oh, don't pretend to be smart, you crooked, little bastard. :Alex: And don't pretend you're poor, you evil, old bitch. 100 grand! :Mrs. Poulter: Done. One hundred grand. Now get in here and roll me over. ---- :Richard: Uh... Meredith. Thank you for everything that you've done. :Meredith: I didn't really do anything, the circumstances changed. :Richard: You did. You caught it first. And the minute you did, you looked after her, you did everything you could to take care of her. ... I've made a lot of mistakes, and it's taken me a lot of years to finally realize that all I wanna do is be with her. You've given us the best chance that we can get, you've done everything. ---- :Bailey: Callie... Callie... Okay, you're right. You are absolutely right. Cars are not safe for children. Okay, neither are bookcases or squirrels, strong winds, people who sneeze. They're all going to get your baby. But honey, you don't feel this was because you were in an accident. You feel this way because you are a parent. It'll pass... mostly. Some of it never will. ---- :Callie: (to Sofia) Hi. Hi, baby. Don't worry. You see, I'm a little messed up too. But we're gonna be fine, okay. We're gonna be just fine. ---- :Cristina: I can't believe she's leaving. :Owen: Yeah, she's cute, right? :Cristina: No. Callie. She was my last cardio patient. Does Teddy even ever talk about me? :Owen: That's a cute baby, right? :Cristina: Its small features and oversized eyes trigger a hormonal response in humans. It's autonomic. It's what keeps us from eating them. See Also de:Ein langer Weg zurück fr:Guérir ensemble Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes